


Maps

by limeta



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/pseuds/limeta
Summary: Mephisto Pheles does his own thing.
Kudos: 5





	Maps

Samael saw the map of fate stretching in front of him whenever he concentrated hard enough, whenever he slept, so he made sure to sleep as little as possible and become distracted by other things. Such as anime, something light hearted.

It was disconcerting to see the way his brothers all fell.

The way he was left alone.

Left to their King Father and his whims.

Samael didn’t like these fates.

He preferred the ones where he won.

Naturally, he saw how few numbered they were.

In each of them, he didn’t kill Satan, but the demon fell by someone’s hand.

Rulers in Gehenna did not step down, they were killed.

Brutally.

Sadistically.

It was common courtesy.

The moment Rin had voiced his ambition, Samael knew in which timeline he was in.

A tricky one.

But a satisfying one nonetheless.

Samael licked his lips and reclined back in his office chair, letting his mind relax.

He growled, it was a language he hadn’t used in centuries.

Then he laughed.

It was amazing how many possibilities he saw.

A puzzle he had to connect just before his pawns did.

“Oya oya, Shiro, you just had to get yourself possessed, didn’t you?” His laughter felt like a calm drizzle hitting the window and sliding down in defeat. It was a low mumble when he spoke next. “There was an off chance that you would live...That we would both live.”

He saw many universes, many timelines, where if he hadn’t picked up that coffee at that time maybe, just maybe, Satan would have choked on something and died an anticlimactic death. He never did though. Samael stopped believing that demon would die on his own millennia ago.

Poison didn’t suit him.

Bloodshed did. Blue flames did.

Rin.

Rin was the one to kill him.

Rin or the other one.

Rin.

Samael nodded. “Rin is the only one capable of killing him. Finishing him. Gehenna must be ruled by the blue flamed heir. Satan would name him heir even if he were an exorcist due to some fantastical dynasty dementia driven dream. Yes, Rin is the only one...I can’t rule out the other possibility, however. I should tell Amaimon to annoy him. It’s always Amaimon. Strange…” He kept mumbling to himself, tilting his head as he stared absentmindedly at a wall.

“Plan First.”

He had thought of it as a child. He was young, the mere concept made it laughable, but it could work with Rin.

“Plan First of all things...Shiro, it’s Plan First.”

Samael laughed and it reminded him of his father.

It was blood chilling. It was demonic.

It was something true, unbound, and genuine.

His eyes widened and he saw the clear-cut pathway to victory.

He also saw how little it took for it to backfire.

Yes!

This was the timeline.

This was the one he needed to be a part of.

“Shiro, your son is going to do beautiful things. I’ll watch over him, but his whole existence is centred on him defeating Satan. You can’t make an omelette without breaking a few eggs, after all.”

There was a third possibility that Samael accounted for.

Where they both die.

Satan and Rin.

Samael liked that one best.

It suited his needs.

It gave him hope for salvation.

He could destroy those whom he’s been bound to.

He could unleash his fury.

He could stop pretending.

Hell on Earth.

Now that was interesting.

Samael grinned.


End file.
